A Night Under the Stars
by Northwestern
Summary: A Proposal under the stars on Graduation Night. HHr. A Cookie that goes with my other fic, The Mudblood Act. Please Read and Review! Harry and Hermione share a special night.


I own none of this, I tell you. :(

A Night Under the Stars

This is a companion to my other story, The Mudblood Act, but it isn't necessary to read that to understand this.

THIS IS JUST A ONE-SHOT

"Harry! Come on! We told Ron that'd we would be back before the Graduation Ball actually ended!" Hermione said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Come on, Hermione, just a bit further! I promise, once I show you this, we will go back to the Ball. Be careful, I wouldn't want you to ruin your dress," replied Harry in a mocking tone.

Hermione grinned. She was clad in red halter dress that went down to the floor. Along with that, she had on high heels. '_Easy for him to say that, he is the one that actually likes flying_' she thought to herself.

Harry, her best friend of seven years, and her boyfriend of two was taking her, well, she didn't know. But she did know that he was enjoying her impatience.

And of course being on a broomstick didn't help the situation at all.

Not one bit.

"Okay, Hermione, we're here!" Harry exclaimed. He landed his Firebolt and helped Hermione off. She was just glad to be on solid ground again.

"Harry...This place is beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked around her. Before her lay a picture-esque view of Hogwarts and the lake, with the night sky as the background.

"Sirius told me about this place during fifth year. He told me my mum and dad went up here. My dad even popped the question to my mum here." Harry said, a tear falling at the thought of thought of Sirius and his parents.

"Oh Harry, I know you miss him," And with this Hermione put her arm around Harry.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry replied, feeling much better in the company of Hermione.

"Any time, any time. You know I love you Harry, right?" Hermione asked.

"I know that, and I love you too, Hermione," Harry answered.

"Which brings me to our next order of business," Harry added while bending down on one knee.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I've wanted to ask you something for quite awhile..." Harry began.

"What, Harry?" Hermione asked again, with tears in her eyes.

"I've known you for seven years. And during those seven years, you've shown me more love and care than I would have ever hoped to have known. You make me so happy. When I see you, I want to burst of pride, that you picked me to be yours. I cannot believe how lucky I am. And if you'll give me the chance, I want the chance to make you feel as happy and loved as I do when ever see you or hear your voice. I love you, Hermione Jane Granger. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" Harry asked with his voice full of love.

He held out a black jewelry case and popped it open. Inside lay a 3-stone, princess-cut, diamond engagement ring.

"Yes! Yes! I will! Harry, I love you!" Hermione answered. Harry took her small hand and slipped the ring on to her left ring finger.

Then, he promptly kissed his new fiancée.

About fifteen minutes later, the newly engaged couple was on their way back to the Graduation Ball.

"Harry, this has to be the most gorgeous ring I've ever seen. I never knew you had a way with jewelry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, I had some help. Ron and Ginny helped me pick it out," Harry admitted.

"I just love it! Just like you!" Hermione replied and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"We're here!" he announced as he helped Hermione off the broom for the second time that night.

They entered the Great Hall, which had been cleared of the house tables for the Graduation Ball. In their place, there was a dance floor, and several smaller circular tables.

"Hey! Guys, over here!" came a familiar voice.

The two turned around to be face-to-face with Ron Weasley.

"Soo...mate...how'd it go?" Ron asked with a slight jab in the ribs to Harry.

Hermione simply held up her hand, showing him the ring.

"Blimey, Harry, she said yes? I'm happy for ya both. Now, lets just pass the sappy crap, and I'll find Lavender..." his voice trailed off as he went across the room to find his girlfriend of the month.

As soon as he left, a stampede of girls came rushing over to them. They demanded to see the ring, then they asked Harry repeatedly, "Why HER?" To them, he simply replied, "I love her, so why NOT her?"

Finally, the crowd broke down. Ginny, (who was with Seamus) along with many other people from their year, congratulated them, as she helped pick out the ring. Harry and Hermione were very happy.

They decided to dance.

After sharing a few sweet songs in each other's arms, they again sat down at an empty table.

"Hermione? I've been thinking. I wasn't planning on asking you to marry me until Voldemort was defeated. But lately, I've decided that I'm not going to let him rule my life." Harry told her.

"I'm glad you did. Because if you took any longer, I might have asked you myself." Hermione said, half chuckling.

"I also want you to know Hermione, I'll protect you. I know now that you're my fiancée; you're more of a target. But I won't let him get to you. I can't." Harry added.

"Oh, Harry. I know you will. But I am not a defenseless child. I can take care of myself. I am, after all, the Valedictorian of the Class of 1998." Hermione replied.

"I know, Hermione. But I can't stand the thought of losing you." Harry said.

"Nor can I," Hermione answered.

"So, don't get yourself killed, Potter." She added jokingly.

"That goes for you too, Mrs. Potter," He replied.

"Hmmm….I like that. Mrs. Potter. Mrs. Hermione Potter. Kinda rolls off the tounge, doesn't it?" Hermione asked her fiancée.

"Yes. Yes it does. Now, what do you say about Mr. and Mrs. Potter get re-acquainted?" Harry asked, with a mischievous grin upon his face.

"Now, how could a girl say no to that?" Hermione replied.

And with that, she began kissing her fiancée.

What a beautiful night under the stars.

Hope you enjoyed it! This was just a one-shot, but it goes with my other story, THE MUDBLOOD ACT, which is not finished, and will be continued.

So check that fic out if you want more of this story!

Join my Yahoo! Group! Click on the HOMEPAGE link on my profile.

Please Review! Thanks!  



End file.
